Code Geass: Evolution
by Mr L. vi Britania
Summary: What if Lelouch had a twin? What if another power was thrown into the mix? Challenges will be faced, secrets will be revealed and lives will be lost. Will the quest for a better world lead to death or victory? When the world around you is on fire you only have two choices BURN or EVOLVE... LelouchxC.C. KallenxOC.
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

**CODE****GEASS:****EVOLUTION**

**Author's note:**Firstly I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this story; I was greatly unsatisfied with Code Geass: Twin Masks which is how I came to this story, from this day on Code Geass: Twin Masks is dead; this is the new Twin Masks. I apologize to my loyal readers for the inconvenience. To my new readers I welcome you. If you enjoy it don't forget to leave a review.

**Summary****: **What if Lelouch had a twin? What if another power was thrown into the mix? Challenges will be faced, secrets will be revealed and lives will be lost. Will the quest for a better world lead to death or victory? When the world around you is on fire you only have two choices BURN or EVOLVE...

**Disclaimer:** I MR L VI BRITANNIA do not own Code Geass in any shape or form; it belongs to its respective owners. I'm just a fan with an idea...

**Chapter 1: In The Beginning...**

* * *

**[10****th**** December 1999 A.T.B]**

**[Unknown Location]**

Test tubes bubbled and boiled in an underground lab, as a small figure fiddled around with the different chemicals he had at his disposal, a faint red glow emanated from his work bench drawing his attention to mysterious gem he had accidentally come across while exploring some ice-caves in the arctic.

Even though every fibre in the in his body was telling him to return the crystal where he found it, the figure pushed on with his experiment all in the name of science. Gently he deposited the mysterious red gem into a bubbling blue liquid, the gem quickly dissolved releasing large amounts of energy, a searing red light filled the lab and a strange humming came from the test tube.

The light caught him by surprise and the figure used his arm to shield his eyes, the smell of roasted flesh hit his nostrils as the light began to fade. A humming sound filled the lab causing the figure to peak at newest his creation, the test tube which held the chemical solution was glowing a demonic red causing him to smile at his success.

Everything had gone according to his plan, now all he needed were some guinea-pigs to test his newest creation on, his eyes were drawn to the morning paper that he had discarded on the floor earlier, heading read **'5****th**** Empress Consort Gives birth to twins'** the figure's smile turned into an evil grin at this, the perfect test subjects came to mind. All he needed to do now was plan...

* * *

**[Aries Villa Palace Britannia]**

**[6 Days Later]**

It was night time in the Britannian capital of Pendragon and the guards of the Aries villa Palace were changing shifts creating the perfect opportunity for a small figure to sneak in undetected.

While the magnificent gardens of the Palace could be a rather frustrating maze to outsiders especially during the night, the figure was able swiftly navigate his way into the palace having memorized the layout many years ago.

In the main security room two guards were engaged in a high-stakes poker match completely unaware of a vague figure entering the nursery where the newest members of the royal family were sleeping.

Having reached his goal the figure opened his duffle bag and produced a stainless steel case; inside this case two syringes shone demonic red before a low humming sound filled the room.

With the demonic red syringes in hand the figure moved large white and gold cradle where his unsuspecting victims slept peacefully, after a quick glance at his watch the figure proceeded to inject the newborns with the strange red serum which caused them to wail in pain.

The figure cringed at the high pitch cries, before he made his exit back the way he came. His mission was a success even though he could feel a headache developing...

* * *

**[7****th**** June 2009 A.T.B]**

**[Aries Villa Palace]**

Anya Alstreim had spent the past 10 minutes searching the Aries Villa palace for any signs of life, while she had originally been searching for a certain brown haired princess the fact that she hadn't even run into a single servant had struck her as completely strange.

The palace which was well known for its vibrant life and mischievous inhabitants was dead quiet frustrating Anya even more, just as the pinkette was about to give up what she believed was a fruitless search sounds from the main entrance drew her attention, deciding to investigate the pinkette move towards the grand-hall.

Anya hid behind a pot-plant near the grand stairway where she saw Empress Marianne, standing in the middle of the stairs she was speaking to what appeared to be a young boy that was the same age as Francis and Lelouch.

"Are we alone?" the pinkette heard the boy ask, something about his voice sent a chill down Anya's spine.

"Yes we are, the twins are still training with Bismarck and Nunnally is upstairs. What do you want V.V?" Marianne asked sounding a little irritated

"You were always direct." The boy chuckled clearly amused.

"I would like you to 'Borrow' your sons for a few weeks." The boy continued now in a serious tone.

"Why?" the Empress asked suspiciously.

"I need them for an experiment." The boy replied vaguely.

The Empress stared at the boy for a long time, studying his every movement, a heavy silence filled the air making the moment seem longer.

"Not in a million years." Marianne stated in a icy tone that caused the boy to recoil, but only slightly.

"Oh come now Marianne don't be difficult."

"V.V your experiments are cruel and inhumane, you take pleasure in torturing your 'Test subjects' and you treat humans as if the were mere tools." The Empress said her voice becoming louder with each word.

"Oh com..." V.V began but was cut off by a fuming Empress.

"No V.V! You are not experimenting ON MY CHILDREN!" Marianne spat out in anger, more than ready to beat some sense into the boy.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this." The boy huffed in disappointment, Reaching for something behind his back

Anya's eyes widened when she realized the boy's intentions, her mind wanted to stop him, but her body just wouldn't respond. The boy aimed his weapon at the Empress and then he fired. The body of Marianne hit the stairs with a loud thud as the bullets ripped into her flesh spraying the stairs and painting the walls in blood.

Anya's eyes met those of the dying Empress.

The pinkette could have sworn she saw a flash of red before her world was absorbed into darkness...

* * *

**[Imperial Throne Room of Britannia]**

**[3 Days Later]**

As soon as the Steel-doors of the imperial throne room opened the gathered nobles began to whisper among themselves. A single voice rang out announcing the new arrival.

"Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia the seventeenth heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial throne and Prince Francis Vi Britannia, the eighteenth heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial throne."

Two identical boys, dressed in the white uniforms of the royal family, their capes fluttered as they marched up the red carpet, a firm expression on their young faces. Each step radiated elegance and grace as the boys walked in perfect harmony.

Each had black hair, muscular bodies and handsome facial features. The only way to tell the boys apart was by looking at their eyes or their royal capes; Lelouch the eldest twin had inherited his father's deep violet eyes and wore a black cape, while his younger brother Francis had inherited his late mothers sapphire eyes and wore a matching blue cape.

"Hail, your Majesty our mother the Empress is dead!" the boys spoke in perfect unison, kneeling before the Imperial throne.

The imposing figure on the throne took a moment to study his children before he replied.

"What of it?"

The blue-eyed prince balled his fists as he glared defiantly at the man on the throne, the look in his eyes caused most of the nobles to shift uncomfortably, but the figure on the throne remained unchanging.

"Father, There is no way and terrorists could have infiltrated the palace without being detected." Lelouch spoke in a serious tone.

"Get on with it boy." The Emperor pushed on, his was getting irritated.

Angered by the interruption, the purple-eyed prince took a deep breath before finishing.

"Father, are you the one responsible for our mother's death?"

Gasps echoed throughout the hall, mutters breaking out among the onlookers. The Emperor stood at this, unable to contain his fury.

"Ungrateful Brats!" the Emperor growled at the princes, his gaze cold as he stared at the defiant children like they were mere insects.

"You are dead. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!"

The princes, recoil at their father's tone, fear began to well up within their hearts.

"You are dead therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I hereby strip you two of your titles as Princes of Britannia, you will be sent to Japan there you will serve well as bargaining tools."

"What about Nunnally?" Lelouch asked ever the protective brother, the Emperor smiled at this.

"Your sister shall remain she may still be of use to me." The Emperor concluded, motioning the guards to remove the former princes from his sight.

Kicking and screaming, the twins were removed from the throne room. They were placed on the next shuttle heading for Japan, never even getting the chance to say goodbye to the loved one that remained...

The date was August 10th in the year 2010 of the Imperial calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war on Japan. The Far East island nation had held fast onto its neutrality and now Britannia looms as the world's only super power. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue, straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides.

In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armoured knight, known as the Knightmare frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defence on the mainland with little effort.

Japan became a dominion of the empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights and even its name. Area 11, the defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number.

In the ruins of what was once a busy section of Tokyo city, a group of Japanese refuges had set up camp for the night, building had been decimated, lives had been ruined and fires burned in the background symbolizing the death of a once proud nation.

Three children around the age sat on a log. One wore a pained expression while the others were consumed in rage, a tangible tension hung over their heads as memories of war lay at the forefront of their minds.

"I swear... I swear Suzaku so help me. I will one day obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch declared.

The Japanese boy was shocked by the venom in his friend's voice, never had he seen his friend so angry, he looked at Francis with a hopeful expression only to be disappointed. The younger twin had the same facial expression as his twin, a look of pure anger and hatred.

"We will do it together, as brothers." Francis spoke offering his hand, the other twin accepted the offered hand, both swearing a pact that night, completely oblivious to the look despair on the face of Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

**Author's note:** That was the first Chapter of Code Geass: Evolution. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. I should have the next Chapter up by Friday, i already wrote it, i just have to change a few things.

**-**MR L VI BRITANNIA


	2. Chapter 2: A Change In The Tides

**Author's note:**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Code Geass: Evolution. Thank you for your Favs, Follows and reviews, you guys inspire me, I didn't expect such a great response to the first chapter. I know I'm late with my update and I am truly sorry, but my mom was sick, enough said.

Anyway without further ado on to the story, do enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I MR L VI BRITANNIA do not own Code Geass in any shape or form; it belongs to its respective owners. I'm just a fan with an idea...

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Change in the Tides...**

Change has a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it and when that happens only one thing is certain. Nothing will ever be the same again.

Lelouch Lankford.

* * *

**[Tokyo Settlement]**

In one of the high class noble mansions in the Tokyo settlement two gentlemen were engaged in a high stakes chess match, one was an old bolding man who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and the other was a blond nobleman who was paying more attention to his nails than the chessboard.

"You're out of time." The time keeper announced the old man began sweating heavily at his words. "From this point onwards you have twenty seconds per move."

Then, the double door entrance of the mansion opened, revealing two teenage boys in Ashford Academy uniforms.

"Your substitute?" the noble asked glancing up from his nails at the new entries.

"Thank goodness! I'm saved!" the old man cried, literally jumping with joy.

"A pair of students" The noble chuckled, as the teens reached the chessboard.

"Hm. This looks difficult, even for you Lelouch." The one on the right said. His hair raven was a little wilder than his companions, his build was muscular but thin and his eyes a twilight blue.

"Oh come now Francis, have a little faith." The other chimed clearly amused. He was a neater version of the first, his body just thin, his hair combed and his eyes a rich violet colour. "When is does the next period begin?"

"In about twenty minutes." Francis replied.

"Excellent, I will only need nine to win this." The noble scoffed at the teen's arrogance.

"You have twenty seconds a move!"

Lelouch grinned at him, picking up his king.

"You move your king first?" The nobleman asked amused by the teen.

The teen grinned widely before he spoke.

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

**(Seven Minutes later)**

The two teens exited the mansion, silver briefcase in hand, leaving behind an astonished noble and ecstatic old man.

"That was almost too easy." Lelouch mused, as he paid the parking meter. Francis walked up to a blue and silver Shelby GT-500 and put the briefcase in the trunk.

"The good thing about these noble is that they're too proud not to pay their debts." Francis chuckled.

"They're nothing but parasites, preying on the rest of us." Lelouch said venomously. Francis just nodded in agreement.

At that moment, an overhead monitor mounted on the side of a building displayed the Imperial seal of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"And now, an important message from Clovis La Britannia the royal viceroy of Area 11." A blond man dressed in a fine white and gold royal suit complete with mantle appeared on the screen.

"My fellow citizens of Britannia and those Elevens who have joined our glorious empire" the voice spoke increasing in volume. "My heart aches, too many innocent Britannians have died in recent attack by terrorists. Please join me in a moment of silence for those who have lost their lives combating terrorism."

"Oh Great, seems like Clovis is at it again." Francis said in displeasure inside the car, the engine roared, tyres screeched and the vehicle shot forward like a race horse.

"You still hate him, even after all these years?" Lelouch queried, the blue and silver Mustang roared louder as it weaved through the traffic on the busy highway.

Francis didn't answer the question, but the scowl on his face told Lelouch what he needed to know, in the past seven years Francis had become a little temperamental and seeing as his twin was in a foul mood Lelouch decided to catch up on some reading.

All of a sudden, a large truck cut them off, causing Francis to slam on the breaks and honk his horn. The truck driver swerved to the right and crashed into a development area.

"Damn idiots!" Francis snarled, as he stopped near the crash site.

Above the truck, near a ladder, there was a glimmer of green light which caught the twin's eyes. "Did you see that?" Lelouch asked and Francis only nodded.

Moving fast, the twins ran to the truck, while a small group of bystanders looked on, taking pictures and mocking the scene in low voices. Lelouch just ignored it, but Francis's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists.

Reaching the truck, the brothers called out to the driver. When there was no response, they climbed the ladder, looking for an entrance to the cab. All of a sudden, the vehicle jerked, sending the two falling into the container.

* * *

**[THE RED LOTUS]**

Kallen snarled as the Britannian helicopters ordered their surrender. The helicopters fired a few warning shots causing Nagata swerved.

"Shit, it's the military. What are we going to do?" Nagata swore.

"That's why I'm here!" Kallen snapped, heading to the back of the cab, through the door that connected it to the container. When she passed a spherical object she and Nagata had stolen, she discarded her jacket revealing her red piloting outfit.

"Kallen, why don't we use it here?" Nagata suggested.

"That would mean a massacre!" Kallen retorted, climbing into some kind of cockpit, Kallen felt like she was being watched, but dismissed it as simple nerves.

The rear loading doors of the truck opened, a large anchor-like blade lashed out stabbing into the leading helicopter, piercing the cockpit and causing it to explode.

"A-a slash harken?" One of the surviving pilots gasped.

As the weapon withdrew, a red humanoid machine emerged from the truck, its feet slamming into the ground and wheels attached to its heels screeching as the machine reversed.

"It's a Knightmare!" Another pilot cried out.

"You guys know exactly what this bad mother can do!?" Kallen cried as her RPI-11 Glasgow Knightmare frame swerved around the shots of the aircraft. The Knightmare fired two slash harkens, which hit their marks. As two of the three helicopters exploded, a VTOL aircraft carrying a blue Knightmare accelerated through the debris cloud.

"You pull back." A voice commanded. "Let me handle this."

With that, the remaining helicopter retreated as the more advanced RPI-13 Sutherland Knightmare frame, lowered itself to the ground by its slash harkens. A nervous Kallen, launched one of her harkens only for the Sutherland to parry the blow using its own.

"I don't know where you're from, but that junk Glasgow will never defeat my Sutherland!" The blue frame's pilot announced boldly, "Especially when piloted by an Eleven!"

The Sutherland levelled its rifle and firing its top-mounted grenade launcher. The grenade impacted on the Glasgow's right arm, Kallen using it to shield her frame from serious damage, losing the limb in the process.

"Kallen, this guy's good!" Nagata warned, through the Glasgow's radio. "We can't both die! You try and get away!"

"But-" Kallen protested.

Below them, another Sutherland positioned itself directly in the truck's path, forcing Nagata swerve the truck into the old subway system and barely avoiding the frames rifle fire.

Kallen tried to fire her Glasgow's right slash harken but instead of launching it clicked uselessly.

"What? Jammed?" the redhead cursed as the Sutherland charged, baring its tonfas.

"Second-hand crap" the pilot mocked, bringing the right-hand tonfa down to smash the Glasgow. Acting quickly, Kallen ejected the frame's useless right shoulder, the limb launched at the Sutherland distracting the Britannian pilot. Kallen swerved her Glasgow around, making a hasty retreat.

* * *

**[THE DYNAMIC DUO]**

Back in the truck, Lelouch and Francis contemplated their situation.

"Judging by the darkness and the feel of the road, I guess we're in the old subway tunnels." Lelouch postulated. "We don't know where we're heading, so it wouldn't be wise to leave. The situation is quite clear."

Francis lifted his head, facing his twin.

"We'll have to try and get help from the military." Lelouch concluded grimly.

Francis grunted at the idea of receiving help from the Britannian military, he hated the plan.

As if reading his thoughts Lelouch held up the radio he found in the terrorists lab coat and spoke.

"If we give them a terrorist communicator, they will believe us."

* * *

**[THE WHITE KNIGHT]**

"The terrorist are in the subway system." The commander explained. "Our goal is the recovery of the chemical weapon the terrorists stole. Search the entire Shinjuku ghetto. Report in when you've found them. The CA group will apprehend them."

As the briefing went on, soldiers descended on zip lines from VTOL troop carriers, spreading out.

"You may be Honorary Britannians now, but you were once Elevens. Cleanse their monkey stench from this land! Your heroism in this operation will greatly improve their standing! Now is the time for you to prove your loyalty!"

"Yes my Lord!" The Honorary Britannian soldiers chanted.

One soldier was searching the underground subway tunnels when he heard the whirring sound of tyres, looking for the source, his visor focused on a truck deeper in the tunnel, its wheels caught in a hole.

As the soldier observed, the side of the truck opened up, revealing the spherical container his superiors were searching for. Getting a better vantage point behind some rubble, the soldier tapped twice on the of his riot armour, sending a signal to his superiors.

As the soldier waited he saw two men dressed in some kind of black uniform stepped out from behind the container, running their hands over it as if looking for a way to open it.

Deciding not to risk it, the soldier sprinted out from behind his cover, charging at the two. The duo continued to mess with the sphere, completely oblivious.

As the soldier reached them, he kicked off the ground attempting his signature spinning kick; he found his mark as he knocked on of the terrorists to the ground.

"Stop this senseless murder!" the soldier shouted

"What are you-" the terrorist began only to be interrupted.

"I won't let you use the poison gas!" the soldier commanded.

The terrorists glanced at each other in confusion.

"If this is indeed poison gas it was made by Britannia, was it not?" the downed terrorist stated.

The soldier was shocked as he processed their appearance. "You-"

"If you don't want any more deaths, then you must destroy Britannia!" The other growled.

"Lelouch? Francis?" Pulling his helmet off, the soldier revealed a soft face, with brown hair and emerald green eyes. "It's me, Suzaku."

The two were shocked, as memories flashed through their minds.

"You became a Britannian soldier?" Francis asked bitterly.

"Well, what about you?" Suzaku asked, receiving a deadly glare from both twins.

But before the reunion could go farther the sphere container glowed as the seals began to open. Suzaku dashed for Lelouch, tackling him and Francis to the ground as he covered both their mouths, one with a gas mask and the other with his hand.

The sphere continued to open like a blooming flower. In the golden light, a feminine form appeared, her golden eyes gazing at the trio, before collapsing to the ground, green hair falling around her like a clover blanket.

Astonished, the twins pushed Suzaku off and stood up, they all stared at the girl for a few seconds before moving to assist. Lelouch clearing her face of a strange liquid Francis and Suzaku unbound her limbs.

"Well Suzaku? Does this look like poison gas to you?" Lelouch demanded.

"I don't understand...they told us it was-"

"Filthy Eleven, touching what even genuine Britannians shouldn't touch?" The call came from the front of the tunnel, where the Royal Guard stood, the commander at the front.

Suzaku got up and ran over, leaving the two siblings with the girl.

"Sir...I don't understand. They told us-"

"Shut up monkey! There's only one way to redeem yourself... Kill the terrorists!" The commander ordered, shoving a pistol at Suzaku.

"But... They're just civilians!" Suzaku said, turning to glance at his friends.

The commander flipped the pistol around in his hand, pulling the trigger. The shot, at close range, penetrated the riot armour, causing the Japanese teen to fall with a loud thud lifelessly on the cold concrete floor.

* * *

**[THE DYNAMIC DUO]**

"Damn it..." Francis hissed, moving in front of Lelouch and the girl. That bastard...he just shot Suzaku!

"I hate to do this boys... It looks like you're only students that got caught up in all this, but my orders are to kill anyone who's seen her" the commander told them, aiming his gun right at Lelouch's head.

Suddenly the truck exploded, causing a tremor that brought the ceiling in between the twins and the soldiers down.

"Francis! Hurry!" Lelouch ordered, holding the girl bridal style. Francis nodded, and the twins made their way farther into the tunnels.

After about half an hour of running, the group came to an exit. Francis took the lead, shoving Lelouch back with the woman while he crept up towards the exit. Peeking above the ground, he saw the same group of soldiers, standing before pile of corpses, all Japanese.

"Are you sure that exit came out here?" The commander snapped, glaring at one of his subordinates.

"Y-yes sir. It matches up with the old city maps perfectly."

"They must have-" At that moment, Lelouch's cell phone rang. Cursing, he quickly hung up, but it was too late.

* * *

**[THE CRUSH]**

In one of the many hallways of Ashford Academy, an orange-haired girl gave her cell phone a death glare.

"Damn that Lulu! He hung up on me!" Shirley Fenette swore, completely unaware that she had just sentenced him to death.

* * *

**[THE DYNAMIC DUO]**

The twins grunted as they were shoved against a wall by the soldiers and the green-haired girl was held down by two more.

"Well, I must commend you for making it this far. But, you are Britannians, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The commander grinned. "Unfortunately, your lives are now forfeit."

Francis glared hatefully at him, while Lelouch grimaced. The commander lifted his handgun at them, Lelouch closed his eyes. A single shot was fired.

"They must not die!" The girl cried out as she freed herself and used her body to shield the duo, the bullet hit the centre of her forehead, her corpse falling at their feet.

"Well. That was unfortunate. I'd have liked to take her alive..." The commander spoke as Lelouch dropped down next to the lifeless girl. Reaching for her hand, his thoughts running wild.

'Is this how we're going to die? Not having accomplished anything?'

All of a sudden, the woman's hand reached for his, grabbing his wrist, her other hand grasping the ankle of Francis.

* * *

**[WORLD OF C]**

Both twins were thrown into a mental storm, hearing thoughts.

You two don't want it to end do you?

What's this?

What the hell!?

It seems you have a reason to live.

That girl? Impossible!

She was shot in the head!

If you had power, you could live. I can give you power, but in return, you must grant me a wish.

A vision of two planetary objects appeared in their minds.

If you two enter this contract, you will live as humans, but also as completely different existences. Different lives, Different time, Different providence... The power of kings will condemn you to solitude. If you two are prepared for this then...

A vision their father the Britannian Emperor appeared.

The twins growled in anger, their minds were set.

"We hereby accept the terms of your contract!" They spoke in unison.

* * *

**[REAL WORLD]**

As the girl's hands dropped to the ground, Lelouch stood up his hand covering his right eye, Francis took a step back.

"Tell me, how should, Britannians who hate Britannia live?" asked Lelouch his voice unnervingly calm.

"You some kind of radical?" the commander grinned, his subordinates chuckling.

"Why not shoot your opponents are just students?" Lelouch asked, ignoring their laughter.

"Or perhaps you have realized that the only ones, who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed?" Lelouch concluded removing his hand; a red bird-like symbol appeared in his left pupil.

"Wha... What's happening?" the commander asked as he and his men lost control of their bodies.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, All of you to Obey Me!" The commander took an involuntary step backwards, before his eyes were rimmed in red.

"Yes, your highness!" The commander and all his subordinates spoke in unison as the bowed before the exiles. As the bird-like symbol in Lelouch's eyes faded, his face became a mask of shock.

After a few seconds though, his expression shifted a sly, dangerous and demonic smirk gracing.

"Well then..." The Demonic laughed as he planned their next move, with Francis grinning madly behind him.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Next chapter the battle of Shinjuku, once again I am truly sorry for the late update, I know I said Friday, but my mom was sick. I hope your enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.

**-MR L VI BRITANNIA**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Stage

**Author's note:**Welcome to Chapter 3 of Code Geass: Evolution. I would like to thank you once more for reading my story. Now on to the story the Battle of Shinjuku Whoop-whoop!

**Disclaimer:** I MR L VI BRITANNIA do not own Code Geass in any shape or form; it belongs to its respective owners. I'm just a fan with an idea...

**Chapter 3: The First Stage...**

Power that is easily given can just as easily be taken away. It's just that some people learn this lesson when it is already too late.

Francis Lankford.

* * *

**[THE DYNAMIC DUO]**

The royal guard had just left the warehouse with the lime head girl's body. Lelouch was contemplating the final steps of his plan, while Francis checked the Japanese bodies for any survivors.

When a Sutherland frame suddenly smashed through the metallic double doors, concrete and metal flying everywhere. The factsphere opened, the eye-like-camera scanning the scene for any details.

"What- Britannian students!" The pilot gasped as the Sutherland raised its assault rifle at Lelouch. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

Lelouch scoffed at the giant machine as if it were a mouse, his left eye flashing red before he spoke.

"I order you to come out!" the teen spoke in a commanding voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me around?" An angry pilot responded.

'I see. So it needs direct eye contact. This power must have limits' Lelouch mussed, deciding to go with plan B.

"My name is Alan Spacer. This is my brother Alex. Our father is a Duke. My ID card is in my left breast pocket. After you've confirmed it, we'd like to request your protection."

The woman took a few moments to contemplate the teen's words before she replied.

"Stay where you are, don't move!" The cockpit of the Knightmare hissed the back opening and the seat sliding backwards. The pilot, a silver haired woman with a dark complexion, descended on thin wire cable, pistol aimed at them, she took two cautions steps forward and froze.

"Give me you Sutherland." Lelouch ordered as his left eye flash a demonic red.

"The code is XG-21-G2-D4." She answered in a monotone voice handing over both her gun and activation key.

Francis swiftly snatched the key and the gun, much to his brother's dismay.

"I'm driving." He stated in a serious tone, when Lelouch shot him a death-glare.

Without another word the twins climbed into the cockpit of the Sutherland, with Francis sitting comfortably behind the controls, while a grumpy Lelouch was cramped in the small space behind the pilot seat.

* * *

**[THE WHITE PRINCE]**

Clovis La Britannia was having an extremely bad day, first a group of terrorist had somehow broken into one of the most secure labs in all of Area 11 and stolen the project he and General Bartley had been working on in secret and then they lost contact with the Royal guard that had been sent to retrieve said project.

If his father ever caught wind of this project Clovis would be disowned, doing the only thing he believed he could, the 3rd Prince had ordered the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto.

As his staff generals ran around the G-1 barking orders at those in the field, Clovis gently massaged his temples, he could feel a large head-ache building.

"Your highness!" General Bartley spoke; he was the only one who would dare to disturb the prince.

"What is it Bartley!" Clovis growled in irritation.

"My lord, the Royal Guard has retrieved the girl." The General said, his voice sounding relieved.

Having received some good news for a change Prince Clovis was unable to contain his smile.

"Excellent, have them bring her here." The prince ordered.

* * *

**[THE WHITE KNIGHT]**

"Hello!" a shrill voice shocked Suzaku out of his sleep, the honorary Britannian soldier shot upright, bumping his head into a strange man with light blue eyes and periwinkle hair?

"You were so close to those pearly white gates, Private First Class Kururugi!" Suzaku blinked.

The man was dressed in a white lab coat and behind him was a woman with twilight blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Uh...where am I?" the teen asked shaking his head.

"Ah, you're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto" The man said.

"We're close to Prince Clovis, so it's really the safest place to be..." The woman trailed off, before taking a new direction. "This... this saved you." She smiled, showing Suzaku his father's pocket watch.

"It barely kept the bullet from killing you." The man said smiling strangely. "Is it something precious to you?"

"Ah...yes..." Suzaku replied taking the watch.

"You Elevens believe that a god lives in every object...I guess this one must have been fond of you-"

"Hmm... What's the situation?" Suzaku interrupted.

"Well, they've gotten control of the poison gas, although a lot of the Elevens have been killed."

"It seems the culprit hasn't been caught though." The woman finished.

Suzaku stared into space, deep in thought.

"Private First Class Kururugi, do you have any experience in piloting Knightmare Frames?" the man asked snapping the Japanese teen from his musing.

"Well, Numbers aren't allowed to become knights." The teen trailed off.

"Congratulations!" The man cried out like a game show host, twirling a white and gold activation key in his left hand. "A totally unique Knightmare Frame awaits you. If you get in, you and your life will be changed!"

"Whether you want it to or not." The woman added warningly.

* * *

**[THE RED LOTUS]**

Back in the main area of the ghetto, Britannian soldiers ran around, killing all the Elevens they saw. Then, a tank was suddenly destroyed as a red Glasgow fired slash harken, slicing the vehicle in half before retracting back to its place on the Knightmares chest.

"Damn Britannia!" Kallen swore as she took in sight of broken corpses and wrecked vehicles.

"Kallen! Is the Glasgow operational?" Her radio crackled.

"It's fine! I'll run interference while you and the others get all the people out!" she spoke in a pained voice as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

**[THE DYNAMIC DUO]**

Two Sutherland frames were tearing through the Shinjuku Ghetto; the lead unit which had red shoulder pads was decimating any Britannian unit it came across while the other in standard colours provided cover fire with its KMF rifle.

In the rear unit Lelouch's cell phone vibrated, indicating a call, the teen swiftly placed the device to his ear and listened intently.

"Your Highness, Phase one is complete." A male voice spoke.

"Excellent captain." Lelouch said with a wide smirk. "When you receive my signal you may commence Phase 2, not a moment before, Understood?"

"As you wish, Your Highness." The man replied before the connection was terminated.

Lelouch opened a secure channel with his brother though his Sutherland, which they had 'borrowed' from a careless Britannian knight on a smoke break.

"K-1, begin operation." Lelouch spoke as his Sutherland came to a halt.

An explosion overhead drew his attention as a slash harken darted from the billowing remains of a helicopter to the same red Glasgow he and Francis had seen earlier.

"I take it Phase 1 is complete." Francis surmised, watching as two Sutherlands appeared behind the Glasgow.

"Exactly. Let's recruit some terrorists." Lelouch commented as the Sutherlands fired on the Glasgow, the red frame dodging the shots and weaving in and out of ruined skyscrapers.

"It's about time." Lelouch grinned at his brother's response, switching on the radio as the fight they were watching moved near some train tracks.

"Francis, if you could be so kind as to follow them. I'll be heading for point E-14..." Francis grinned savagely, his Sutherland shooting after the Glasgow and its two 'friends'.

* * *

**[THE RED LOTUS]**

Kallen hissed as the Sutherlands behind her barely missed with their rifles. Another burst was fired forcing Kallen to use a ruined building for cover.

"Head west! Use the last of your energy to head west, on the tracks." Kallen's radio suddenly came to life, but she didn't recognize the voice.

"What the- who are you? How did you get this frequency?" the redhead demanded.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win this, trust me!"

"Win?" Kallen questioned.

Seeing no other way, Kallen decided to obey, leaping her frame onto the tracks and heading west, the Britannian Sutherlands following closely. She swore profusely as a third Sutherland leapt up behind them.

"What now? There're three of them!" Kallen asked before she saw a train speeding towards her.

"In return for believing in me, we'll help you win." Kallen wandered what the voice meant by We "Jump onto the train."

With any hesitation, Kallen leapt her Knightmare onto the train; the lead Sutherland caught the train, slowing the train to a grinding halt.

In his Knightmare, Jeremiah growled. "You two, go after the-" He was interrupted when the newcomer fired his slash harkens at his follower's Sutherland forcing the poor sap to eject.

"Terrorists have our weapons!?" Jeremiah queried only to be cut down by burst of rifle fire from the side shattered one of his Sutherland's landspinners, drawing Jeremiah's gaze to another one perched in a ruined building.

Grimacing, Jeremiah pulled the eject levers, his cockpit rocketing to safety the parachutes popped out when the rocket's fuel ran out, lowering him to the ground.

"Thanks for you the save" Kallen said, taking a moment to relax. "But how did you manage to get your hands on a pair of Sutherla-" She trailed off as she realized that her saviours had disappeared. From along the train track, she saw the rest of her resistance group running towards her.

"Hey, Kallen! What was with that voice on the radio?" Ohgi asked the Glasgow pilot.

"What! He contacted you too?" she asked.

"Yeah. Toshiba's group too" Their leader replied "Yeah, they'll all be here soon to-"

"Are you the leader?" The mystery voice spoke again. Ohgi held up the radio, wondering. "I present to you the contents of the train. Tools, to help in your war against Britannia, but if you want to use them and win, listen to my commands!"

Kallen noticed the Sutherland that had snuck up on the Britannians standing next to the train, pulling each of the cargo cars doors open. The group as a whole gasped.

In each car was at least ten Sutherlands, in factory fresh condition.

"What the hell!"

"How the fuck did they get these!"

Those and other statements rang out as the terrorists boarded the trains, inspecting the Sutherlands and their equipment. Kallen saw the renegade Sutherland enter the last car and exit with a strange silver lance and a KMF sniper rifle.

"You in the Glasgow, how's your energy?" The voice started again from her radio.

"Umm...I have about fifteen minutes worth."

"Change your Energy Filler. Then, proceed northwest. There should be an enemy patrol there soon." As Kallen changed her energy filler she saw the Renegade frame speeding into a ruined parking lot, only to return a few moments later without the sniper rifle.

* * *

**[THE BLACK PRINCE]**

Setting down the radio for a moment, Lelouch sighed. "This is unexpectedly tiring."

'No rest for the wicked.' Lelouch mused as he piloted his Knightmare to the roof of the old parking lot, the factsphere of his frame scanning for the perfect vantage point, after finding it the teen began setting up his newly acquired sniper rifle.

Once Lelouch had completed the pre-system checks he picked up the radio, contacting the terrorists again.

"Are you ready? Q-1 and K-1 are on their way and the enemy patrol should be there in less than twenty-five seconds."

Ignoring the comments from some of the less disciplined members of the group, Lelouch got his Sutherland into sniping position.

Lelouch watched through his Sutherland's Factsphere as the Glasgow stopped in the open and was instantly spotted by VTOL scouts, and almost laughed when the IFF sensor display showed two Knightmares heading for the terrorist frame.

An IFF signal can be a double-edged sword...

The signals disappeared on schedule as the terrorists fired at the exact moment he ordered, a horizontal hail of assault rifle rounds tearing the Britannian Knightmares apart.

"Very nice Lelouch. I think they may be even more obedient than I am." Francis chuckled from his Sutherland.

"Almost, but not quite." Lelouch retorted. "You have a pair of enemy frames heading your way, from the east."

"They won't know what hit them." Francis said lance ready, landspinners screeched as Francis charged at his targets.

The lead unit stood no chance, as his cockpit was impaled by the silver pole. The remaining unit panicked firing his rifle at the renegade frame, but Francis was once the star pupil of the Knight of one and easily dodged his attacks. A concentrated burst rifle fire from Francis hit the chest of the Britannian Sutherland causing the frame to explode, splattering the pilots remains across the battlefield.

During this, Lelouch ordered the terrorists about, devastating the roaming Britannian forces as they helplessly tried to come up with a counter-attack.

* * *

**[THE WHITE PRINCE]**

The G-1 base was buzzing with activity as the staff officers tried to regain control of the battle, but every strategy they came up with was either countered or used against them by the terrorist.

Prince Clovis was losing his patience with the staff generals, but most of all with General Bartley.

"This failure is unacceptable!" The prince screamed, rising from his throne.

"Hello there!" Lloyd spoke as his face appeared over the tactical display screen, much to the dismay of everyone in the G-1 Command base.

"What do you want?! We're in the middle of an operation!" General Bartley shouted, at the engineer.

"Well, our new weapon is nearly ready!" Lloyd explained, with a wide grin.

"Now is not the time!" Prince Clovis yelled.

"We've lost Lazlo's group!" Another general shouted, drawing all attention to the IFF map.

"Send all units to the centre of the enemy formation!" Clovis ordered causing a slight uproar.

"But your highness, our formation would crumble!"

"Send everyone to this central location!" Clovis repeated his voice leaving no room for argument. "We know they're there!"

* * *

**[THE DYNAMIC DUO]**

Back at his snipers nest, Lelouch cocked an eyebrow as he saw the encircling groups move in towards where the Glasgow had last been spotted.

"My, they've made the most foolish move possible."

Lelouch turned the radio on and contacted the terrorists.

"Q-1, your map is accurate, correct?"

"Yes, but it's of the old city."

"It will do, here are your next orders."

As Lelouch relayed his plan, his sniper rifle remained active, taking down multiple enemies.

"And that's check." The exile prince said. On the IFF display, the Britannian units arrived at the dot where they had thought the Glasgow to be, only to find nothing.

Underground, the red Glasgow paused in following its Sutherland comrades and fired its slash harken at a specific spot. The concrete cracked, the ground caved in destroying most of the Britannian forces in the process.

From their respective positions, both brothers let out a short, cruel laugh.

"This is it! Francis, we can do it! We can crush Britannia!" Lelouch cried, his laugh growing louder.

* * *

**[THE WHITE PRINCE]**

"Lloyd!" Prince Clovis yelled, silencing the officers in the G-1. "Can your toy win this for us?"

"Your Highness, please call it the Lancelot." Lloyd spoke with a childlike grin.

Just as the connection terminated the entire Royal Guard entered the command centre, the captain dragging the green haired witch behind him. At this Prince Clovis allowed himself a moment to smile before he spoke.

"Excellent work Captain, you just earned yourself a promotion." But the man did not respond, just staring off into space as if waiting for something.

"Captain did you hear-" The prince began, but was cut off when the Captains phone began to ring.

Clovis silently watched as the man removed the device from his pocket, answered before offering it to him.

"It's for you, your highness." The man spoke as if in some form of trance.

Cautiously the prince took the device and listened. His eyes almost popped out of his skull when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello big brother." Lelouch greeted. "It's been too long."

"Le... Lelouch" Clovis stuttered in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Clovis it is me." Lelouch chuckled before his voice became cold. "Checkmate."

With that said Lelouch hung up, leaving Clovis utterly confused until he noticed that he and all his staff Generals were being held at gun point by his own Royal Guard.

"Captain what is the meaning of this!" The prince spat out only to receive the butt of a rifle to his head knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**[THE WHITE KNIGHT]**

A shroud flew off, revealing the prototype Knightmare Frame. It was smaller than the Sutherland, and more humanoid in shape. It had a human-shaped head with small tusks on its face, and green almond-shaped cameras. Two long sword-like objects were attached to its waist.

Suzaku couldn't help but gasp at his new frame.

"Activating prototype frame Z-01 Lancelot" The trailer opened, lowering the Knightmare to the ground. "Hatch open. Z-01 Lancelot, standing by for activation. Final locks releasing."

"Suzaku, did you read the manual?" Cecile asked the Japanese teen.

"Mostly"

"Very good, although you've only been in simulations, you were at the top of your class."

"Start activation from Phase 20" Cecile ordered.

"Energy filler is being inserted. Twenty seconds to full activation." A robotic arm inserted the high-yield battery into the slot, and the restraints holding the Lancelot's feet spread, sending the prototype Knightmare Frame into a runner stance.

"Lancelot, launching!" Suzaku muttered.

The landspinners slammed down onto the ground, and the restraints released as they revolved, sending the Lancelot forward at full speed. The gales generated by the speed swept over the trailer, blowing Cecile's uniform around and knocking the laughing Lloyd to the ground.

"Look at that, full speed right out of the gate!"

Heading directly for the last known position of the enemy, Suzaku swerved the Lancelot around broken Sutherlands, collapsed hovels, wrecked tanks and many, many broken corpses. He had to force the gorge rising in his throat down before he vomited on the screens.

Raising the Factsphere built into the Lancelot's chest, Suzaku quickly scanned the entire area in front of him.

There! Knightmare-sized heat source. Acting quickly, the Lancelot's hip-mounted harkens sliced out, taking the Sutherland at the waist and shoulder, dissecting it. The ejection system activated, sending the cockpit far off.

As he closed in on the next heat sources, Suzaku drew the Lancelot's Maser Vibration Swords. The right-hand blade passed clean through the first Sutherland's chests to hack off the second's head. The survivors fired at him, assault rifle rounds and grenade launcher shells creating a large amount of smoke.

But to the pilots shock the Lancelot emerged from the smoke, with two green energy shields shining coming from its forearms. Before the pilot could react the Lancelot fired it's harkens causing the terrorist to eject.

'I can do it; with the Lancelot I can end this battle.' Suzaku stated as the Lancelot searched for its next victim.

* * *

**[THE DYNAMIC DUO]**

Lelouch was becoming rather concerned at this point. According to the scattered reports from the terrorists, there was some kind of strange white Knightmare racing through the ghetto, disabling every Knightmare it came across. When Lelouch had tried to set up an ambush the frame had used its speed and technology to foil his plan.

It didn't take long for Lelouch to figure it out. This was probably some kind of prototype, since it didn't seem to have an IFF, was extremely fast and had new technology.

Having learned at an early age to pick his battles Lelouch ordered a full retreat, before he and Francis used their ejection pods to launch then as close to the G-1 as possible. Once they reached the base this battle would be over once and for all.

* * *

**[THE G-1 BASE]**

About fifteen minutes later...

Clovis was sitting back on his throne still at gun point, the rest of his generals were cowering near the tactical display and the green head girl was standing near the main monitor. A heavy silence was hanging in the air, until the door burst open revealing two figures.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" a grinning Francis said.

"And Lady" Lelouch added as he spotted the green haired girl, alive and kicking.

"Shall we put an end to this battle?" Lelouch asked rhetorically...

* * *

**Author's note:** Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.

As the great Lloyd Asplund once said and I quote...

"Pack it up. Pack it up. That's it for today. Don't do anymore. Hip-Hip Hooray! That's all folks..."

**-**MR L VI BRITANNIA


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**Author's note:**Welcome to Chapter 4 of Code Geass: Evolution. Yeah baby we got 8 Favs, 15 follows and 5 reviews. And to celebrate here is an early chapter...

**Reviews:**

**Rei Rusuragi**- I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for the support. I have a lot of good ideas for this story and your right it can only get better.

**War Sage- **Thanks for reading hope your enjoying the story.

**BlAcKmIkUlOuCh18**- I aim to please in this Chapter Francis uses his geass for the first time, even though this chapter is more central, I promise I will explain more about Francis in chapters to come.

**Disclaimer:** MR L VI BRITANNIA does not own Code Geass in any shape or form. If he did Lelouch would have been a better pilot, like seriously he is the son of the greatest pilot ever yet he is a horrible pilot, but Suzaku who has never even been in a Knightmare pilots like his the terminator...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aftermath...**

War can bring the most unlikely people together under a single banner, but sometimes can drive a wedge between brothers. War is unpredictable and so are the people who take part in it.

C.C 'The Immortal witch'.

* * *

**[THE RED LOTUS]**

Kallen clutched the jacket around her shoulders. Around her in the ruined warehouse were the few survivors that remained. Most of them were just normal people who'd been living in Shinjuku. The few walking around carrying old assault rifles were her comrades.

"Damn it!" She heard one of the refugees yell. "If you guys just lived quietly and didn't antagonize the Britannia, this wouldn't happen!"

"Hey, shut your mouth!" Tamaki yelled. Before he could say anything more though, the warehouse's doors were blasted apart. After the smoke cleared, they saw the platoon of soldiers standing in a line, assault rifles aimed straight at the group. Behind them was an APC, its top hatch open and what she guessed was the commander sticking his head out. Raising his arm, he began to signal the troops to fire.

"All units are herby ordered to cease fire. In the name of Clovis La Britannia! Your Royal Viceroy I order you all to cease hostilities. All casualties whether Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and without prejudges! In my name I order all Britannian forces to cease fire immediately."

The message echoed throughout the entire ghetto, confusing both Britannian and Japanese alike. With the penalty for disobeying an order from Royalty being death the Britannian forces reluctantly lowered their weapons, letting the terrorists go.

And as the Japanese were escorted out of the ghetto, Kallen couldn't help but wonder if the mystery voice and the renegade unit had anything to do with the order.

* * *

**[THE G-1 BASE]**

When Prince Clovis finished his announcement only four people remained in the G-1 command centre. Francis was busy downloading data to from the main computer terminal, Lelouch was holding the prince under gunpoint, the green haired girl who introduced herself as C.C was watching the exchange with an amused expression and Prince Clovis himself who wore a weak mask of irritation in an attempt to hide his fear.

The staff generals had been ordered to forget all the day's events and get out, while the royal guard was sent to the Advance Engineering Corp storehouse to retrieve a certain object of interest.

"Are you satisfied?" The prince snapped at his younger brother.

"Yes, well done Clovis, no one could have guessed that you made the announcement at gunpoint." Lelouch complimented taking two steps forward, pistol barrel shifting to the prince's head.

"Don't do this Lelouch!" Clovis yelled out in fear, "If you father knew that your alive, you could return to the mainland and even see-"

"Enough!" Lelouch roared, his anger causing Clovis to shrink back on the throne. "Have you forgotten what happened 7 years ago?"

"Our mother was the Emperor's favourite consorts and a knight of honour, but because she was born a commoner she was never accepted. You people had her killed!" Francis reminded, unhooking his data pad from the main terminal.

"It wasn't me!" Clovis pleaded, his whole body shaking in fear, as the other twin approached the throne. "I swear I had nothing to do with it!"

"Answer my questions!" Lelouch growled, his left eye glowing demonically as the birdlike symbol reappeared, red rim appeared around Clovis's eyes and the prince calming considerably. "Who killed our mother?"

"Schneizel and Cornelia can provide you the answers you seek, they headed the investigations." The prince replied under Lelouch's power.

"They did it?" This caused Clovis to look hesitant, despite the compulsion. "Hmm you really don't know anything." Lelouch concluded as his eye returned to its royal purple colour.

"I n-never would do anything of the sort! Believe me!" Clovis cried, oblivious of the answers he had given.

"I believe you!" Lelouch said lowering his pistol.

"However" Francis stated just as Clovis released a relieved sigh, "You cannot be forgiven for your other crimes." The younger twin said before putting two bullets between Clovis's eyes, splattering the throne in blood and gore.

* * *

**[THE COUNCIL]**

(3 HOURS LATER)

When Lelouch and Francis entered the Student Council room they were feeling extremely tired from earlier events, the only reason they weren't resting was because the blonde bombshell Milly Ashford had ordered an emergency Council meeting.

"Lelouch, Francis! Where have you two been?" speak of the devil, the Student Council President was standing in the centre of the room, arms folded and an unhappy expression on her face.

"Sorry Milly, we had some errands to do." Lelouch offered as an excuse and for some strange reason Milly seemed to accept the vague excuse. Three other people were sitting at a large table behind Milly and when the twins saw the stacks of paperwork that populated said table, they mentally cursed the blonde to the deepest parts of hell.

"Where were you guys today?" A blue-headed boy named Rivalz, queried. "I thought we were supposed to go-" he stopped when Francis sent him a glare.

"Gambling?" The orange-haired girl, Shirley finished her burning gaze transferred to Lelouch. "Lulu if you and Francs keep skipping school to gamble you'll get held-"

"Do we have to do this today?" Francis interrupted with a scowl, taking a seat at the table and starting to go through the documents.

"Hey, why don't we leave this until tomorrow?" Rivalz grumbled.

"That sounds like a good idea." The twins chorused, exchanging looks.

"I do-don't mind the work." The ever shy Nina Einstein said for a side-desk with a computer, her voice barely a whisper

"GUTS!" Milly cried, causing everyone to jump slightly in their seats. Then Rivalz spoke again.

"That 'guts' thing again?"

"Yep, a spell to make you work harder." The blond replied with a prideful smile.

Everyone just grumbled and continued with their work, completely ignoring the President and her strange ways...

* * *

**[THE RED LOTUS]**

(THE FOLLOWING DAY)

Kallen was bored out of her mind as her history teacher spoke about how the Britannian Empire 'liberated' the uneducated nation of Japan. While on the surface Kallen seemed like an ordinary sickly, shy Britannian student, in actuality she was a part-time resistance fighter.

'Argh! I hate Britannia' Kallen internally cursed as her eyes scanned the classroom.

Her gaze settled on two Britannian boys that made her think she was seeing double. They had the same black hair, facial structure and most probably the same eye colour, but Kallen couldn't tell because they were asleep. Kallen studied the boys for a few moments when something caught her eye; a snake like symbol appeared on one of the boy's neck but when Kallen focused on it, the symbol disappeared.

'I must be imagining things' Kallen thought shaking her head, at that moment the bell rang signalling the end of the period...

* * *

**[THE DYNAMIC DUO]**

As the twins their seats in the math class. Francis a certain red-haired girl caught his eye, tapping his twin on the shoulder and pointed to the girl.

"That girl, is she who I think she is?" Lelouch turned his head slightly, until he saw the girl in question, his eyes widened. Before he could respond, Rivalz butted his head in between theirs, looking at the girl.

"That's Kallen Stadtfeld, she's the daughter of Earl James Stadtfeld, and she suffers from some kind of chronic illness. She isn't in school a lot but gets high grades. Quite a looker eh?" Rivalz grinned, as the twins eyed him suspiciously.

"And how do you know all that?" Francis queried with a sly grin.

"Milly..." Rivalz trailed off his face turning deep red, like an over ripe tomato.

Before anything else could be said the math teacher entered the classroom forcing the teens to postpone their little discussion for later time...

* * *

**[THE RED LOTUS]**

Once again Kallen was bored stiff, even though it with her sickly persona, it was still frustrating. It was lunchtime and Kallen was talking of two of her so-called Britannian friends.

'They're all a bunch of mindless parasites.' The redhead mussed as she chomped on her sandwich

"Kallen Stadtfeld?" a male voice asked, derailing her thoughts.

It was one of the twins from history class and Kallen wandered what he wanted with her. Most probably some rich Britannian kid trying to get lucky with a nobles daughter.

"Can I help you. Mr- huh?" Kallen asked cautiously, making sure to maintain her sickly persona.

"Forgive my rudeness." The boy said with a kind smile that looked good on his face. "I'm Francis Lankford, a member of the student council, in charge of recruiting. Please to make your acquaintance."

The boy, Francis extended his hand like a gentleman would when helping a lady up and Kallen begrudgingly accepted. In that short moment of contact Kallen felt a strange sensation shoot through her body and she could have sworn she saw the boy's right eye flash red.

"Are you ok, Miss Stadtfeld?" Francis questioned, seems the redhead had been staring too long.

"UH- yes sorry about that." Kallen said, shaking her head. "What can I do for you Mr Lankford?" the red head asked swiftly changing the subject.

"Oh yes, Miss Ashford requested your presence in the Student Council room, If you would be so kind as to follow me." The boy spoke, before he began to walk away, unable to ignore a request from Milly Ashford, the redhead decided to follow...

* * *

**[THE BLUE STORM]**

Once Francis was sure he had lead Kallen to an area, which was secluded and private he turned to face the confused teen, a sly smirk on his face.

"Hello Q-1." This seemed to catch the girl off guard because she took a few steps back.

"W-who are you and how do you know that name?" Kallen asked after her initial shock wore off, her right hand slowly moving to the pink pouch in her pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Francis warned, revealing the pistol hidden in his jacket. "Besides I'm only here to deliver a message." He said as the girl raised her hands in surrender.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you and how do you know that name?" Kallen growled in defiance.

"Actually those are two questions, but I'll answer them anyway. You know me simply as K-1 and my brother is the voice that led your group to victory yesterday." Kallen's eyes widened with each word the boy spoke, her brain unable to comprehend why two Britannian teens would lead a band of misfit terrorists to victory against their own country.

"Be at the Tokyo Tower the day after tomorrow at 16h00 and bring your friends. My brother has a proposition for your group." Francis told the frozen Kallen.

"One more thing." Francis spoke his voice cold and his expression serious, sending a shiver down the redhead's spine. "The reason I revealed myself to you is because I want to know if you can be trusted, but if you tell anyone who I am, I will kill you myself."

Having said all he needed to Francis took his leave, While Kallen remained frozen on the spot for a few more minutes...

* * *

**[THE BLACK PRINCE]**

While Francis handled the situation with Miss Stadtfeld, Lelouch was in the office of headmaster Reuben Ashford. While the twins owed the Ashford family a great dept for taking them in after the war, and as a result Lelouch felt that they should be informed of what would come.

"What did you want to see me about Lelouch?" Old man Ashford asked with a warm smile.

"Before we begin Mr Ashford I would like to thank you for taking me and my brother in 7 years ago." Lelouch spoke nervously, Mr Ashford wanted to say something but Lelouch cut him off.

"You took us in and raised us like your own and for that you will always have or gratitude. Which is why I felt that you should be informed of our plans." The teen paused for a moment, taking deep breaths.

"I always knew this day would come, I just never expected it to be this soon." Rueben spoke in a supportive tone, while Lelouch stared at him in confusion.

"You and your brother are planning to take on your father, aren't you?" Lelouch's eyes widened, before he nodded.

"I've always known" Rueben said answering the unspoken question. "Lelouch, you and Francis are like sons to me and I could never abandon you. Even when I don't approve of your decisions, know that I will always stand by you."

"Thank you Mr Ashford." Lelouch's voice was soft and sincere. "For everything." He added bowing his head.

"No Lelouch thank you. Your coming here today shows how mature you have become, you're a man now and I'm proud of you." The old man spoke as he and the teen shared a heartfelt hug.

"If there is any way I can help you on your quest, don't hesitate to ask." The old man said as they broke their hug. When Lelouch heard this an idea entered his mind, the teen looked at the old man with a small smile.

"Mr Ashford, if you had the chance to complete the GX-1A, Arthur Knightmare Frame, would you?"

"I would love nothing more than to finish that prototype" Rueben replied with a sigh, "But the military h-"

"No they don't." Lelouch cut him off. "We stole it."

To say that Reuben Ashford was surprised would be a great understatement, but whether it was a good or a bad surprised. Lelouch was unable to tell...

* * *

**[THE DYNAMIC DUO]**

It was now early evening and the Student Council had just finished their planning of the next school festival when Rivalz called everyone over to the TV where a 'Breaking News' bulletin was being broadcasted.

A military man with dark-green-hair and orange eyes appeared on screen surrounded by microphones, reporters and flashing cameras. Francis moved closer to the screen, the man looking vaguely familiar.

"My fellow Britannians, it pains me to inform you that our beloved Prince Clovis has been murdered." The man paused as the reporters began to mutter amongst themselves. "But, fear not for we have captured the culprit."

On screen the face of an Eleven boy with brown hair and emerald eyes appeared, causing the twins to gasp.

"This man is Suzaku Kururugi, son of the former Japanese prime minister, honorary Britannian and Murderer of our glorious Prince. He will stand trial in 3 days." The man spoke before Rivalz changed channels.

Lelouch and Francis were frozen in place, how could this be happening? How could their childhood friend be accused of a crime they had committed? These and more questions rang through their minds, only one thing remained certain, they had to do something...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ok guys I have some bad news, next week is registration at my college so I won't be able to update this story for a while, I promise to make it up to you with a double dosage, so next time I can update I will post two chapters. So please try understanding where I'm coming from...

Before I forget can anyone guess what Francis's geass is? If you get it right I'll buy you an ice cream.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think...

**-**MR L VI BRITANNIA


End file.
